


SessKagu Weekend 2018 prompts

by esotika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, for all the aching sesskagu shippers out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esotika/pseuds/esotika
Summary: Three drabbles written for SessKagu Weekend on tumblr.





	1. Day One - Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted FF, realized I should post here as well.

Sometimes he wonders about his own beating heart, the very one he's tried to ignore for many years. A heartbeat taken for granted.

In the same meadow where the wind gave away its own heartbeat, Sesshomaru begins to remember. Her scent intertwined among the flowers, creating a soft breeze, one that now flows through his hair.

A heartbeat missed, a heartbeat he can still faintly hear.

The wind begins to pick up, lightly caressing his cheek. _Even in death, her touch is still there, still soft as it was in life._

A man of his stature has no regrets. No, a man of his stature is honorable.

But the heart tells more truths than the mind would admit. 

There is a heartbeat he longs to hear again.

And if he listens closely, the wind's whistle almost sounds like a whisper.


	2. Day Two - Sorrow

The wind's howl is louder than usual tonight, Rin notices.

Rin also notices Sesshomaru's demeanor has changed since his return from the meadow.

She's accustomed to his stoic nature at this point; it's to be expected. But his eyes are more telling, his eyes seem unguarded. Should she ask? Should she expect a response at all? Probably not, but it was worth budging her curiosity.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, did you see Lady Kagura at the meadow today?" She asks, in her ever-so-curious tone. Sesshomaru's eyes shifted from the ground to the raven-haired child, now walking beside him.

Her eyes were glazed with the question, curious as to what happened. She could read him more than he'd like; Sesshomaru seemed somber.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, before averting his eyes back to the ground. "Kagura is dead."

The words fell from his lips bluntly. They were words he didn't want to say aloud, but had to.

Rin's eyes momentarily widened at the statement, before understanding why he seemed bothered.

She decided to stay quiet for the rest of the night, riding upon the back of Ah-Un. For some reason, Rin felt upset. Rin was young, but she wasn't naïve; she was aware that Lord Sesshomaru held a fondness and care for the wind witch.

Rin fell into a deep sleep that night, and awoke in the morning to a cool, soft breeze brushing against her face.

_Lord Sesshomaru, do you miss Lady Kagura?_


	3. Day Three - AU/What If?

The meadow's breeze began to rush, surrounding Kagura, her hair down & flowing among the wind.

It was nighttime; the moon was brighter than usual tonight.

She laid back among the flowers, moonlight glowing upon her. _Damn that Sesshomaru, always making me wait around for him,_ Kagura thought.

She tried to focus on the coolness of the night air, her eyes closed, inhaling the mildly sweet scent the flowers adorned around her.

She slowly opens her eyes, greeted by golden irises looking down into her red ones.

_"It's about time, Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru had been standing above her, looking down upon the wind witch.

Kagura sat up and turned her head towards the dog demon, a smirk growing across her face. Her eyes glowed in amusement.

"Oh? More quiet than usual tonight, _My Lord,_ " She teases. "I thought you'd be more willing to play."

"I suppose this time, you can stay as long as you please," He stated.

Kagura smiled. She stood up, back still turned to him. Before she could turn around, she felt Sesshomaru embrace her from behind, running a hand through her raven hair.

"I might have my freedom now, but it's not much fun if I have to spend it alone, is it?" She whispers into his ear, a smile still strung upon her face.

Sesshomaru flashes her a rare smile, before turning her around and pulling her in for a deepened kiss.

It was Kagura's first night with her own heartbeat; but she figured having a heartbeat isn't much fun if she couldn't share it with someone.

 _Besides_ , she thought, _this is only the first night of many to come._

 


End file.
